The Jury Is Out
by AliceInMyWonderland
Summary: Bella moves from Phoenix to Seattle for law school. What happens when she stumbles upon an Adonis who ends up being her writing fellow and neighbor? Will she allow him into her life or will doubt cause her to run? The jury is out... What will she decide?
1. I Can Do This, Right?

**This is my first fanfiction, so be nice. I am a law student so most of the experience of law school and the plot is from me, however the characters are from Ms. Meyers. I majored in History and Political Science, not English so there will be errors. Love the flawed is my only advice.**

**Summary: **

**Bella moves from Phoenix to Seattle for law school. What happens when she stumbles upon an Adonis who ends up being her writing fellow and neighbor? Will she allow him into her life or will doubt cause her to run? The jury is out... What will she decide?**

I stepped out of the car, attempting to restore feeling to my legs after being stuck in the close confinement of my 1963 Chevy for six straight hours. How my piece of junk truck made the trip from Phoenix to Settle, I have no idea. I mean I love her, but my mantra over the last two days has been "I think she can, I think she can." And finally I have made it to Seattle.

My legs are still tingling from the drive, so I try to stretch them to get some circulation. God, I hate long trips.

"Bella are you going to stand there all day doing yoga or are we going to move you in?" Renee asks and a smile crosses her face as I continue to stretch.

"Where's my phone, I know you're going to fall sooner or later, and I would rather have it on video to remember you bye" she says turning her purse upside down on the ground, searching for her phone. My mother, ladies and gentlemen, the total scatter brain. How will she survive without me? Oh right! She has Phil now, and I have a new life.

I looked at the place that will be my new home for the next three years. It's the top floor of a little blue townhouse, a five minute walk to my new school, Seattle University School of Law. I wanted to do this, right? I wanted to go to law school?

"Mom, I think am going to pull around back, make it easier for us to unload." I hop back into my truck, and start the ignition, scaring about half my street. The old lady walking her dog pretty much just gave me the stink eye, so I waive at her trying to be nice. I sure am off to a great start.

I pull around back and park beside a silver looking sports car. Damn that thing looks expensive, probably my whole law school tuition. It must belong to the person below me. The sudden interest in my neighbor distracts me until my mom snaps me out of my stupor.

"You're burning daylight, Bella. Don't you have orientation in a few hours?"

Shit! I really need to hurry. I grab my bag out of the car, snatch my keys from the ignition, and head up the stairs to my new home. I reach the top of the stairs and see a tiny envelope on the door mat that has my name written on the front, I reach down and open what looks to be a letter from my landlord.

_Dear Bella, _

_I am so sorry that I am unable to meet you right away. Unfortunately, my husband and I are in Europe on a much need vacation. We will be back on September 7. If you need anything before then, our son lives right down stairs. Hoping you are well._

_ Esme Cullen _

Well, I guess that answers my question about my neighbor. Oh please lord, don't let him be a stalkerish old man. Only old man can afford those cars, right? I stop my musing and start unpacking my truck.

Two hours, ten trips to the car and one panic attack later, I am officially settled into my house. My little 800 square feet home is still substantially empty.

I plop down on my bed, exhausted from the day. I have my first day of orientation in a little less than one hour and all I want to do is hibernate under my covers.

"I can go to IKEA while you have your orientation. Maybe get you a futon or TV stand. I know that you are going to be tired tonight. Plus your dad is coming down from Forks tomorrow so we won't have time." Really my mom just wants to control how I decorate my house, but I know that she has better taste.

"Sure, Mom. That would be great actually, it would take a huge load off of me." I say with a smile.

She comes over, kisses my head and takes me into a bear hug. "I am incredibly proud of you, you know that right?" I hold back the tears and just hug her tighter. Nothing is said, but a lot is communicated. How am I going to survive without my mom?

We hug for a few more minutes, just grasping on to the last few moments of my old memories, my old town, my old friends, and my old life. I can do this, right?

For the first day of orientation, I put on my black pencil skirt, dark blue button up shirt, a black blazer and three inch black pumps. I pin my brown hair into a lose bun on the top of my head, allowing just a few strains to fall around my face.

"This is as good as it's gonna get." I say as I look at myself in the mirror. Staring back as me is a 5'4, well 5'7 in these heels, hundred and ten pound girl. No, not girl anymore. Woman.

"Mom," I yell from inside my bedroom "I'm going to head over to orientation. I should be home by like eight." I rush through my room, grab my brief case, and head out the door before my mom can get ahold of the makeup bag in the bathroom. And they said high school track was useless. As I leave the house I notice that the fancy schmancy silver sport car is no longer parked out back. Unaffected by the absence of the car, I begin to walk to school.

Seattle is absolutely breathtaking. The hustle and bustle of the city is something that I had never really experienced in Phoenix. Sure there were a lot of people, but we were never this close together.

My five minute walk transformed into ten minutes due to my heels. I already have a hard time walking in heels and these uneven sidewalks are just trying to kill me. I step into the courtyard and head towards the main building where incoming students are beginning to check in. Pushing my way through the crowd, I reach the front enterance and pause. And I mutter to myself "I can do this, right?"

After pushing down a panic attack and taking a few deep breath I lay out my game plan.

Step one: get through the door. That one may be more difficult than I thought. Focus!

Step Two: check in. My name is Isabella Swan. I have to remember that when I check in, I'm pretty sure they need my name. Keep your eye on the ball, Bella!

Step Three: graduate law school. For some reason I felt like the latter would be the easier of the three. Boy, was I right.

Alright phase one is a go. Placing my hand on the knob I open the door and proceed to walk through. I have almost completed step one, that was before my Satan heels caught the threshold and my once stable body went tumbling to the floor.

Shit! That motherfucker threshold couldn't have tripped someone else.

"Well considering that thresholds are inanimate objects, I hardly think that it has a vendetta against you" says a smooth voice from behind me. Of course my verbal filter has stopped working.

I dust myself off and begin to stand, when I feel hands on my arms attempting to help me up. Finally I have overcome my embarrassment and can look into the eyes of my Good Samaritan. No, not Good Samaritan, he is a Greek god. This Adonis is 6'2, has bronze hair and the most piercing green eyes. Good god, what I would like to do to that amazing body.

"Thanks" I say refusing to make eye contact for fear that he will be able to read my perverted thoughts.

"You're welcome…" his voice trails suggestively trying to get my name.

"Isabella" I stammer.

"Well, you're welcome Isabella" he says forcing me to make eye contact "I hope that the rest of your day goes well, because mine is beginning to look up." He winks and then begins to walk away.

And for the first time today I realize that I can do this.

**Reviews are welcome, nice reviews are appreciated. **


	2. Attempting Being The Key Word

**Dear Readers, **

**Sorry for not updating sooner. Unfortunately, I had a motion to dismiss memo due for my legal research and writing class, which means that I had less time to work on this chapter, but more time to work with my hot writing fellow. I will try to update at least once a week, however the crazier law school gets the less free time I will have. **

**I have never been to Seattle University School of Law, mine is on the East Coast. So most of my information on the school comes from google. You gotta love the internet.**

**As always, I am a law student so most of the experience of law school and the plot is from me, however the characters are from Ms. Meyers. I majored in History and Political Science, not English so there will be errors. Love the flawed is my only advice.**

**Song Suggestion- Jenny by Walk the Moon. **

"_Well, you're welcome Isabella" he says forcing me to make eye contact "I hope that the rest of your day goes well, because mine is beginning to look up." He winks and then begins to walk away. _

_And for the first time today I realize that I can do this._

I have been standing in the same spot for the last few minutes attempt to wrap my head around what the hell just happened. Was that a dream? Have I gone so long without human interaction that I am official hallucinating?

_Of course you are hallucinating! Do you think that a man that attractive exists in real life? HA! Dream on!_

"Excuse me! Hello!" A small, slightly annoying voice interrupts my musing. "Hey girl with the boring taste in clothes! Are you deaf and fashion impaired?"

I turn around to see a small pixie attempting to push me out of the doorway. Attempting being the key word, she can't weigh more than 100 pounds wet. Dressed in a bright pink pencil skirt suit and nude pumps, she looks like she is dressed to kill. In an Elle Woods, Legally Blonde sort of way.

"Sorry, I think I just lost my bearings." I respond, hoping that my apology will stop her voice from getting any higher.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure the entire 1L class saw you lose your bearings. Good thing you have a knight in shining armor to rescue you. I'm Alice Brandon by the way." She gives me a warm smile and offers me her hand.

"Isabella, but my friends call me Bella." I blush from head to toe. Well I always make the best first impressions.

"Nice to meet you Bella. Well I think we should probably sign-in and get our room assignments, because orientation starts in 10 minutes." Alice attempts at small talk as we head towards that table that's labeled CHECK-IN.

"Are you from around here?"

"Well I was born in Forks, but I've lived with my mom for the last 18 years in Arizona." I always feel a little uncomfortable telling my life story to strangers.

"Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be tan? You're as white as a ghost."

"Yeah, all people who live in sunny places are tan, just like Asians are supposed to be geniuses and all girls love chocolate."

_Wow my snarky bitch is showing. _

"Well I can tell that we are going to be best friend." Alice laughs "You are definitely not what I expected."

Her laugh is infectious and I end up giggling as we reach the table.

I have almost completely forgotten about my fall a few minutes ago. Almost.

"Name?" says a pretty blond woman.

"I'm Bella Swan. Well Isabella. Isabella Swan. Sorry." I jumble out the words as she is searching through a file. Rolling her eyes as she finds my name.

"Yeah I really don't care. You are in section A and you will be meeting in room 333 in one building over. Here's your orientation pack, your honor code pack, your homework for the next few days of orientation, and your schedule and book list. Your homework assignments for your first day of classes should be on your portal online. Have fun!" She says sarcastically.

"Wait, we have homework the first day of class?"

"Welcome to law school sweetheart, now if you don't mind I have numerous more 1L students to check in within the next five minutes and I would like to get out of here before the bars close." She begins taking the name of the blond hair guy behind me. "Name?"

"Mike Newton. That's N-E-W-T-O-N" he says with a flirtatious smile" And my number is.." My goodness boys are shameless.

"Alice, what sections are you in?"

"A for Alice."

"Or for awesome, cause I'm in that section too."

We reach room 333 and find that the place is packed with student who were here on time. With only a few seats left in the front of the room, Alice and I sat down quickly as an older gentleman with grey hair enters.

"Hello I am Professor Banner, and I will be your Contracts professor this year for section A. Welcome the Seattle University School of Law and congratulations on making it to law school. Now you only have to survive three more years." Professor Banner drones on for 45 minutes on how we are to conduct ourselves professionally in class, always be prepared, and the consequences of not being prepared is to be publically humiliated in front of your entire section. Pretty much he just scares the shit out of us for the whole lecture. "So hopefully this will make all of you prepared for your first day of law school and for your first class with me. I'm going to introduce you to two law student who are in their second year here at Seattle University School of Law, Edward and Jasper"

The two guys that Professor Banner introduced start to make their way to the front of the room, one was blond with a slight build and the other one looked oddly familiar, but I could get a good view of them without straining my neck. Just when they came to the front of the room my phone began to buzz. Who in god's name it texting me. I reach down and take my phone out of my bag to see that it's my mom.

_I might have gone a little overboard on the furniture. But I have a question pink or purple?- Mom :) _

_Purple! I'm kinda in the middle of something. Ill text you later. –Bella_

Suddenly, Alice elbows me in the ribs attempting to get my attention.

"What?" I yell whisper. As I look up all 62 set of eyes are on me. And not just any eyes, piercing green eyes.

"Are we keeping you from anything, Miss?" Oh how that sultry voice can melt my panties. My Adonis was staring right into my eyes as a sly smile crosses his face.

"No, sorry. It was just my... nevermind." Could my face get any redder? I felt like if the ground could swallow me whole, I would pry it open and just jump right into the pit.

"As I was saying, I'm Edward and this is Jasper, we are both in our second year of law school, so a year ago we were in your same position. Does anyone have any question about law school or just Seattle life in general?"

A brown hair girl in the back raises her hand. "Yeah my name is Jessica and I was wondering what the schools policy is on dating people in your section?"

The other guy named Jasper began to respond "Well you really want to stay as professional….."

I didn't really hear the rest of the answer to her question because Edward began to look directly at me. I felt like he could see straight through my clothes if he looked any harder. I was attempting to ignore it. Attempting being the key word.

Soon I began to feel like I was under a microscope.

He starting to piss me off. Why isn't he looking away?

Finally, I put on my big girl panties (the semi wet ones) and began to stare right back into those gorgeous eyes. But he didn't stop looking at me. When most normal people are caught ogling they immediately attempt to disguise their actions. You know, they pull out their phone or gaze at their shoes. But no, he continues. His crooked smile began to spread across his face until it met his eyes. I'm sweating so much that I feel like I am going to faint. Can you faint while sitting down?

We are playing a game of cat and mouse, the problem is I didn't know who is who.

_The mouse, I've seen the way you scurry, you are defiantly the mouse. _

_Actually you do have a pussy, so made the cat._

"Am I right, Edward?" Jasper asks, bursting our bubble.

"Yes, I.. uh….agree" he responds but instead of looking at Jasper his eyes are still fixed on me. There is an awkward pause until he forces his eyes away from mine finally breaking the chain. I fix my eyes on the floor trying to control my breathing. "Well orientation is over for today. See you all back here at 8 o'clock sharp tomorrow." With that Edward dismisses the class. I grab my brief case and make an A-line for the door.

"Don't trip, don't trip, don't trip" becomes my mantra as I book it out of the classroom, down the two flights of stairs and outside where I am met with cool air. Deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. I feel another panic attack about to hit me when I hear Alice from a distance.

"Bella, good god Bella how did you run like that in those shoes." She asks as she races over to my side. "And why the fuck was that 2L looking at you like you were something to eat? Holy Shit I was getting turn on in there." She fans herself in a dramatic manner with our school orientation binder.

"He was the guy that help me earlier, he's my 'knight in shining armor' as you so graciously put it." Was he really eye fucking me in class? I mean it did seem hot in there but why would my Adonis be eye fucking me?

"Well, I don't know about you but after the lust in that classroom, I could use a drink. Wanna come?" Alice asks as she begins to tear through her pink purse pulling out a pink iPhone. Of course everything she owes is pink.

I laugh. "Do bear shit in the woods? Hell yes I could use a drink!"

We walk a few blocks until we reach a place called McMenamins Six Arms. We sit down at the bar and Alice orders a Cosmopolitan, while I order a Captain and Ginger.

"Soooo…. do you like him?" I can tell that she is excited by how high her voice is getting.

"No. I don't even know him." I mean to say he is hot would be an understatement, but he makes me feel very uncomfortable.

_Uncomfortable in what way? Cause he can fix your uncomfortably with one hand, or maybe one finger. _

"I mean personally, I think that the blond one is to die for. Did you see his hair? Oh my god I could just run my fingers through it and be satisfied for the rest of my life. I can just imagine how soft his hair is." Alice began to slip into a day dream as I chugged the rest of my drink and ordered another one.

Those green piercing eyes keep on popping into my head. They are like a sea and I feel like I am drowning when I look into them. Alice is just finishing her first Cosmo, just as I've downed my third Captain and Ginger.

"Maybe you should slow down some, Bella." Alice glances at me worriedly

"Oh fuck him." I yell. "Sure he might be gorgeous, and I would probably let him fuck me on this bar if he said please, but I'm not going to be distracted by some green eyed pretty boy, who decides to stare me down like prey in the middle of class."

I glance at Alice who is staring at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I ask Alice who is still stunned into silence. I'm starting to feel the effects of the alcohol and suddenly have to pee really badly. As I stand up and try to turn, I bump right into what feels like a brick wall. Before I fall on my ass, two hands catch me right before I hit the ground.

My eyes connect with two green ones. "Please" he says in smooth voice.

"Oh fuck!" Then I black out.

**Sorry I left you on a cliff hanger, but I will make it up to you guys I promise. **

**Reviews are welcomed, nice reviews are appreciated. **

**1Ls and 2Ls is what year you are in for law school, if anyone is confused by that. I tended to talk in lawyer jargon so if you get confused give me a holler and I'll try to explain. **

**Hope you guys loves it.**

**-AliceInMyWonderland**


	3. Walls Came Tumbling Down

**Dear Readers,**

**Instead of reading for Contracts (which I really need to do), I decided to write the next chapter for this story. Thanks so much to those who have written reviews. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside to know that you guys are enjoying it. This chapter does have some citrus at the end and there will be more in later chapters. If that makes you uncomfortable, this is probably not the best story. **

**As always, I am a law student so most of the experience of law school and the plot is from me, however the characters are from Ms. Meyers. I majored in History and Political Science, not English so there will be errors. Love the flawed is my only advice.**

**Song Suggestion- Pompeii by Bastille **

_Previously on The Jury Is Out _

_As I stand up and try to turn, I bump right into what feels like a brick wall. Before I fall on my ass, two hands catch me right before I hit the ground._

_My eyes connect with two green ones. "Please" he says in smooth voice._

"_Oh fuck!" Then I black out. _

My freshman year of college I found out that hard liquor and I were not best friends. Sure, we would hang out with each other occasionally. Tequila was very encouraging and gave me a shit ton of confidence. Bourbon was an asshole and not nice to wake up to in the morning. And rum destroyed my filter. I had established this "Only-See-You-Once-A-Year" relationship with hard liquor and it was normally one drink after finals or LSAT's. Apparently, my ability to hold alcohol hasn't change.

"Bella! Bella! Can you wake up for me, babe?" Says a frantic voice that I assume can only be Alice because of the high pitch that it's starting to take. "Hey, hot bartender! Can I have some water for my passed out friend here?"

I can hear everything that's going on, but I can't seem to open my eyes. To be honest I don't really want to. Because when I open my eyes, I know that he…

"How much has she had to drink?" And there he is. My Adonis, my Prince Charming, my siren. I feel my blush start to spread as I remember the look in his eyes and the feeling of his arms around my body.

How long can I pretend to be passed out?

_Not that long if your heart keeps beating that fast. Humming birds are jealous! _

"She only had a few drinks, I swear! Not enough to make her pass out." I can hear the worry in Alice's voice. "Shouldn't she be awake by now? It's been five minutes. I'm going to call an ambulance."

"Hold on there, shortie" Edward replies as he presses his cold hand to the top of my head. I begin to open my eyes and once again my breath is taken away. His face is merely inches from mine.

He really is beautiful. Reddish brown hair is disarrayed on the top of his head, looking so soft that I want to reach my hand out and run my fingers through it. He has a chiseled jaw that can only be inherited through fabulous family genes. And last but not least, my favorite feature, his intense green eyes are staring right into mine.

As I begin to gain consciousness, an expression of relief crosses his face, followed by a playful smile.

"Hello sleeping beauty! How are you feeling?" he says as he wraps his arms around my waist attempting to lift me off the floor and onto a nearby chair. The sudden movement causes a wave of nausea to hit me.

_Please Lord! Don't let me throw up in front of him. For the love of God and all that is holy, please let me not upchuck. _

A blond guy, who I recognize as Jasper from orientation, laughs and hands me a glass of water. "Well sweetheart. You might want to down a few of these before we really do have to call an ambulance."

"Thanks so much." I reply as I gulp down the entire glass of water. "You wouldn't believe it, but that's not my first spill today."

"Oh, I believe it." He responds and looks at Edward with a funny express.

Edward is now seated across from me, attempting to avoid Jasper glances. "Jasper, don't you have drinks to buy and a midget to flirt with." A red faced Jasper heads over to the bar where Alice is closing out our tab.

"Do you always fall, or is it my good looks that make you weak in the knees?" His face is too smug for me. I want nothing more than to wipe that pretentious grin off his face. "Should I call you slipping beauty? I do have to say, it seems to be a better fit."

"Honestly it's the alcohol. I've never really been much of a drinker, however being gawked at during class seems to have me on edge." Ha! Take that! Confidence is surging through me, which is weird because I don't remember drinking Tequila.

"So you were nervous because I was looking at you?" His eyes are overwhelming, and I can't seem to look away from them. "Are you nervous now?" he whispers to me.

"No." I say quietly. Damn where did all my confidence go, it was here just a second ago!

"You don't seem so sure." He challenges.

"I'm sure that I need more water."

By the look on his face, he knows that I am trying to avoid the question, however like any "knight in shining armor" he takes my glass to the bar and has them fill it to the brim with water. However, instead of returning to his seat across from me, he sits down right next to me, so close that our legs are touching.

"So my lovely Isabella, are you from around here?"

"No." I reply flatly.

"Do you have any family close by?"

"Yes." Maybe if I use single syllable words he will go away.

"Are you going to actually talk to me? Because I feel like I'm pulling teeth here." He sighs in frustration, while running his hands through his hair. He leans forward and captures my gaze with those eyes. Man, those eyes are my kryptonite. "I would really like to get to know you."

And with that my walls begin to tumble down.

"My dad lives in Forks, which is only a few hours away for here, so I'm not completely alone. My mom and I just traveled up from Phoenix. I attended Arizona State University where I got my bachelor's degree in Classic British Literature." I blew out a breath as I reached the end of the sentence.

He his hand came to my face, moving a strand of hair behind me ear. "See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" His smile is infectious and soon I can't contain my own from spreading across my face.

He leans away to give me some much needed space. "So let me guess. Your favorite novel is _Pride and Prejudice _or are you a Thomas Hardy kinda girl?"

I'm sincerely impressed that he knows who Thomas Hardy is. "Neither." I respond. "More of a _Jane Eyre_ kinda girl. _Pride and Prejudice _is highly overrated and Thomas Hardy puts too much faith in the fact that social condition shape human character."

"And I presume that you disagree?" I know he's baiting me, but like any hungry fish I let him reel me in.

"No, not entirely. Although human beings are persuaded by society, Thomas Hardy focuses solely on the bad. I would rather believe that human will is stronger than peer pressure."

"So that's why you prefer _Jane Eyre_?" he asks.

"Well, yes. Mr. Rochester asks Jane to stay with him even though he is still married. He tells her that society wouldn't care and the no one would be offended by her staying with him. Yet she still doesn't give in because her morals tell her that it's wrong. No matter the social conditions or peer pressure, she stands firm in her beliefs. That's what a real heroine does." I can tell that my passion is beginning to show.

"Beautiful and smart." He whispers it so low, that I'm not sure I was meant to hear it.

"Oh my God! Edward is that you." A shrill voice calls from the other side of the bar. The blond girl that checked me in this afternoon walks over to Edwards, and he stands up to greet her. At second glance, she is very beautiful. Long legs that go for miles, long blond hair cascading down her back and that tight red dress hugs her in all the right places. She gives him a tight hug and wraps her arms around him. "How was your summer? Mine was awful. I spent the entire summer in New York with Daddy at his firm. You think that I would get a little bit of vacation during my summer vacation."

"Tanya, it's good to see you. Yeah, my summer was spent in the U.S. Federal Code, the whole time researching employee leave. I almost killed myself, I was so bored." She laughs at his joke obnoxiously.

Edward turns to me with a smile and introduces me to Tanya, aka the Blond Bitch. "Tanya this is Isabella…. I'm sorry Isabella I don't know your last name."

"Swan.. right?" Tanya asks with an evil glint in her eyes as she pushes herself closer to Edward and I blush trying to hide my embarrassment. "Yeah, we met." If looks could kill, I would be as dead as a door nail. "Anyway, Eddie I thought we could go out tomorrow night and you could welcome me back properly." Her perfectly manicured fingers wrap around his bicep. I think I'm going to be sick. No seriously, I think I'm going to throw up.

I grab my brief case and for the second time tonight, run out of the bar and out to the sidewalk were I throw up the contents of my stomach in an alleyway.

I feel a hand on my back, but it's too small to be Edwards. "Honey, are you ok?" Alice asks.

"Yeah, I will be." I turn to Alice "I think I'm going to head home." I can't seem to hide my disappointment.

"Ok well let me go grab my bag inside and then we can walk back to school." Alice walks back to bar, over to Jasper and hands him a piece of paper. I feel a set of eyes on me, but I won't look in his direction. Within minutes she back outside.

Before we head to school I steal one tiny glance at him. He sitting at the same table surrounded by a group of people with the Blond Bitch next to him. He's looking straight at me. But something is different, something is off. The smile that has plague his beautiful face all night is now replaced with a disappointed look. One that I'm sure is glancing right back at him.

I reach my townhouse, walk up the flight of stairs and unlock the door. When I walk in, the whole living room is full of furniture from Ikea. TV stand, bookshelf, coffee table, two side tables and a huge purple couch that my mom is fast asleep on. Wow, she really did go overboard.

After placing a kiss on her head and tucking her in, I walk over to my room and shut the door.

_Deep breath. In. Out. In. Out._

Today has been exhausting. Removing my clothes so that I am just in my underwear, I flop into bed, pulling the covers around me like I'm trying to create a cocoon.

My bed was my haven, my sanctuary. All the horrible things of today wash away as I lay my head down on my pillow.

But Edward still remains. Does he like me? Today in the bar felt so nice, so intimate. It felt like he liked me. Is he dating Blonde Bitch? If he's dating her then he can't like me, right? Do I like him?

_How can you like him? You have only known him for less than 24 hours? _

These questions are making me nauseous again. So I turn my iPhone on shuffle and close my eyes until sleep comes to me.

His whole body is pressed into me. I can feel every edge of him as he kiss me from my lips down to the valley between my breasts. Soft delicate kisses.

"God Bella, you feel so good." Edward pushes into my center and I can feel how much he wants me, how much he needs me. His lips find their home on my neck, as he brings me to my own personal paradise. He wraps his arms around me, holding tighter upon each thrust of his hips.

"Ugh… please more... more Edward." And with my pleading he thrusts harder and faster and I know that the pace we have created won't let me last any longer. "Edward.. I'm gonna… I can't… hold on."

"Yes, Bella. Come on baby. I want see you." And I gaze into his eyes just as I let go.

BANG!

"Holy Shit!" My heart is flutter, and I realize that I had been dreaming. I must have knocked my phone on the floor.

Oh my God! I just had a sex dream of Edward. And I'm pretty sure I had an orgasm. I thought only guys has wet dreams.

I plug my phone back-in and listen to the music as my heart rate calms down.

"And the walls kept tumbling down

In the city that we love

Great clouds roll over the hills

Bringing darkness from above"

A permeant smile is plastered on my face. Oh shit, I like Edward! And with that realization the last piece of my wall came tumbling down.

**Reviews are welcomed, nice reviews are appreciated. I will try and update before Sunday, however I am going out of town this weekend, so it might get kinda busy. **

**Hope you guys loves it.**

**-AliceInMyWonderland**


	4. Perception

**Dear Readers,**

**Sorry for posting this chapter so late. I had a shit ton of homework and the week got away from me. This chapter is by far the longest one, so I hope you guys enjoy. **

**As always, I am a law student so most of the experience of law school and the plot is from me, however the characters are from Ms. Meyers. I majored in History and Political Science, not English so there will be errors. Love the flawed is my only advice.**

**Song Suggestion: Mr. Brightside by The Killers**

_Previously on The Jury Is Out_

_Oh shit, I like Edward! And with that realization the last piece of my wall came tumbling down._

The morning light is shining through my new purple bedroom curtains, that I'm assuming my mother picked up yesterday during her shopping trip.

I feel just as exhausted as last night, if not more.

_Tossing and turning because you couldn't get a certain 2L out of your head? _My inner bitch chimes in.

My thoughts are once again plagued by Edward. He eyes, his hands on my waist, his laugh, his smell, even the way he would run his hands through his hair nervously. Oh how jealous I am of those hands.

There is a knock and my mother's head pops through the crack in the open door. "Good morning! The sun is shining, the tank is clean, and we are getting out of here." She says, as she sits on the end of my bed. Her cheerful disposition and the wonderful cup of heaven in her hands might be the only thing that can get me out of bed this morning.

"Oh beautiful, amazing, fantastic, wonderful…" I try to butter her up, but she cuts me off.

"Yes Bella this coffee is for you, however I'll only let you have it if you get out of bed." She snatches my comforter off the bed and walks towards the living room, dragging it behind her.

"Ughhh… You're ruining my life." I yell, while a smile is still plastered on my face.

"I do try, dearest." She shouts back.

A glance at the clock tells me that it is 7:05, which means I have to be showered and ready to leave in 30 minutes, if I want to make it to school in a decent amount of time. I grab my clothes, race to the bathroom and open the shower door, turning the hot water all the way on. Soon the whole bathroom is full of steam and I step in tub. As the scorching water hits my skin, I can feel myself starting to relax and the worries of yesterday are slowly sliding off my back with the water.

Today is a new day.

Today is a new day.

Today is a new day.

_How many times do you have to tell yourself that before you admit that you might have feelings for Edward?_

Oh, my inner bitch is now turning against me.

She does have a point though.

I mean, sure I like Edward. From our conversation yesterday he seemed well read, incredible intelligent, confident and the sexiest man I've ever met. However, he's mostly likely dating Blonde Bitch, so why am I even having this conversation? I remember the way her hands wrapped around him, like a snake trying to trap its prey.

He probably thinks I'm crazy anyways, by the way I ran out of the bar like a whore in church. I need to be a big girl and apologize from running out on him. Even if he is dating the devil.

The shower head begins to sputter water, so I turn off the shower and dry myself off. I'm going to have to email Esme about the shower, because that might become a pain in my ass real soon.

Thankfully, I don't have to dress professional for day two of orientation. I pull on a pair of black skinning jeans, a blue tank top, and converse. My hair has already started to dry from the shower, so I place some moose in it to give my flat hair a little bit of a wave. The clock reads 7:35. Shit, I'm behind schedule.

Stuffing my orientation pack into my purse, I head towards the kitchen and find my mother with a bagel and cup of coffee in her hand.

"Have I told you today that you are my favorite mother?" I says with a bite of bagel already in my mouth

"Oh, you flatter me" she relies. "Don't forget your father will be here at 5:30 to take us to dinner and then my flight leaves at 9 tonight. Is there anything else I can get for you at the store? I'm going to finish unpacking and then make the house a little more homie."

The bagel suddenly becomes difficult to swallow. My mom is leaving tonight and then it's just going to be me in this empty house. My mom can clearly see the sad expression on my face and instantly wraps her arms around me.

"Oh, Bella. You're going to be fine. If you every need me, I'm only a phone call away. Plus we can skype every week. You're going to be so busy with school and new friends that you will hardly have time for me anyways." Her voice becomes thick with emotion and I can tell that the distance will be hard for her too.

"I highly doubt that." After last night I'll be lucky if creepy Mike Newton wants to hang out with me. God, it feels like high school all over again.

"Well if you don't get to orientation, I'll be getting another plane ticket for you. Hurry, I'll see you later."

As every my mother is right. I gulp down the coffee, grab my purse and head towards the door. "Later Roz darling." I say in my best British accent.

"Till this evening, Ava dearest." My mother replies.

***(TJIO)* **

I reach the classroom a few minutes before eight, and notice that Alice is sitting down talking to a girl who I think is from our section.

"Hey, Alice."

Relief floods her face as I approach her.

"Oh my goodness, Bella. I was so worried that you didn't get home safely, and then when I went to call you I realized that I didn't have your number. I'm so glad you're ok." She pulls out her pink iPhone and hands it to me. "Number. Now." She demands.

I tap away on the phone placing my number into her contacts. "Yeah sorry about last night. I promise it won't happen again." The embarrassment is clear on my face as I hand her phone back to her.

"Let's be honest sweetie. We are in law school, of course that going to happen again." She is typing furiously. "There, you now have my number." I can feel my purse vibrate.

"Ekhm." Someone coughs, breaking us out of our bubble.

I turn to find a beautiful looking blonde staring at me. She is so gorgeous that she could probably put Blonde Bitch to shame. She is least 5 inches taller than me, long blonde hair that is curled to perfection and a rock-hard body that is curvaceous even in black jeans and a Killers t-shirt. Her bright red lipstick finishes the outfit perfectly.

"Sorry Rose. This is the girl Bella Swan I was telling you about. Bella this is Rosalie Hale, she's in our section." Alice says as she introduces me to hot rocker chick.

"It's nice to meet you Rosalie. I like your shirt by the way, _Somebody Told Me_ might be my ultimate Jam." In Jr. High, Angela snuck me the _Hot Fuzz_ Killers album and I must have listened to it a million times before my CD player wore out the disk.

"Come on! _Mr. Brightside_ is their best song. Ever." Her smile tells me that we are going to become fast friends.

Just as I begin to ask her where she's from, Professor Banner walks into the room, with Edward and Jasper behind him.

As Edward enters the room his eyes instantly meet mine, but he quickly looks away. Something is different from yesterday. The smile that I became accustom too is replaced with a frown. And the bags under his eyes suggest that he got as much sleep as I did. Although he is still attractive in his dark green button up shirt, he seems almost dejected.

As Professor Banner calls the class to order, I tear my eyes from Edward so that I can give the professor my full attention. Well, part of my attention, because to be honest the other part is trying to figure what's wrong with Edward.

"Well I see that most of you returned to orientation. Apparently I didn't scare you guys enough." Professor Banner laughs. "Today is a team building exercise which shows law students how it will be working in a firm. Page eighteen in the orientation packet is your first case. There will be 6 groups for the defendant Mr. Johnson, and 6 groups for the plaintiff Mr. Jones. The case at hand is an assault charger in which Mr. Johnson attempted to punch Mr. Jones, but never made physical contact. You will be in groups of five and you will present your case in front of the entire class, as well as us three." He points to himself, Edward and Jasper. "Let the games being. If you have any questions, we are here to help."

As the students begin to establish groups, I allow myself one glimpse in Edwards's direction. However unlike yesterday, he's not staring at me. In fact he's looking at everything but me, and this makes me feel uneasy. I can't place my finger one it, but I feel disappointed by his change in stalkish behavior.

"Bella, come one I have a group together." Alice calls from the other side of the room.

My group, that is representing the plaintiff, is comprise of me, Alice, Rose, annoying Mike Newton, and a guy named Jacob Black that I'm introduced to.

***(TFJO)***

Twenty minutes into the exercise all of us, except Mike, have put together a rather strong case. Our main point is that assault requires that the plaintiff perceive the danger, and because Mr. Jones heard Mr. Johnson come up behind him, he was able to perceive the danger.

Jasper announces that we still have 20 minutes before presentations start and that we should pick a chairman to speak.

"I should probably speak as chairman. I am the most charismatic person in the group. Plus, I have great public speaking skills." Mike says as he attempts to look down my shirt for the third time. I shiver as he gawks at me.

"Buddy! Keep your eyes on her face, or I'll be taking them out of your skull." Rose snaps at Mike, and you can see him shrink into his seat. His balls shriveling up inside him as he cringes away from Rose. Yeah, I think even a big biker with tattoos would be scared of her.

I mouth a thank you to her, and she answers with a sweet smile. Rose goes back to glaring at Mike, and you can almost see him starting to sweat bullets.

"Why would we make you chairman, Mike? You didn't even participate in the discussion." Alice chimes in.

"Honestly, I think it should be Bella. She seems to understand the concept more than any of us." Jacob says as he grins at me, and places his arm over the top of my chair. My face once again becomes flushed and I willingly accept the nomination.

And then I feel a twinge in the pit of my stomach. I know that his eyes are on me.

When I meet his gaze, his eyes are full of fire. However, I notice that they are not fixed on me, but on Jacob.

"Snap out of it man." I hear Jasper tell Edward, as he waves a hand in front of Edward's face.

Edward's eyes travel to me. And for the first time today, our eyes stay lock on one another. It's not a quick glance but a staring contest. I am up for the challenge.

The butterflies start to race in my stomach and my heart beat increase to full force. I have missed this. I have missed the feelings he causes within me. Unlike Mike, I enjoys Edward's gazes, I crave them. Losing track of the time, I have no idea how long this continued for, however Alice soon elbows me in the rib and indicates that it's our turn to present.

God she is boney, her elbows are going to cause lung damage.

I stand up and walk to the front of the room where I present the case to our whole class.

"Hello my name is Isabella Swan, and my co-counsel and I represent the plaintiff Mr. Jones. We move for the court to grant summary judgment for assault on the grounds that the defendant attempted to hit the plaintiff and the plaintiff did perceive danger. "

"The plaintiff stated in his testimony that he heard Mr. Johnson come closer to him. Does that count as perception of danger?" Professor Banner asks. Wait, were they able to ask questions? I don't remember this being a part of the assignment.

"Yes, Mr. Jones knew that Mr. Johnson was behind him, although he didn't know that he was trying to hit him, the danger was still there." I confidently answer back.

"But his perception was wrong." Edwards's voice sends chills down my spine. "Many people have false perceptions of one another." For some reason, I don't think that we are talking about the case anymore.

My throat is becoming dry. "Yes, that is true."

"False perception is one of the worst sins that a person can commit. Wouldn't you agree Miss Swan?" From the tone in his voice, it would seem that I am the one on trial. And from the look in his eyes, it would seem that my verdict is guilty.

"Well that's enough for today. A five pages paper is due tomorrow on what you learned from this experience, or didn't learn from this experience." Professor Banner says as he glances at Mike. "See you all tomorrow afternoon at one."

As soon as Professor Banner is finished talking, Edward is up and out of the door. Without thinking, I grab my purse and follow after him, not entirely sure of what I'm going to say when I catch up with him. One of his strides, is like two of mine. He walks down the stairs, through a long hallway of rooms and out the back door. I am running and praying to God that I don't fall and split open my skull. It is only my second day here. I race out the door and without looking, run smack into a wall. And this wall smell like fresh laundry and mint.

"Now who's the stalker?" Edwards says and he pulls out a pack of cigarettes.

"You know those are bad for you, cause lung cancer, heart diseases, bad teeth." I dust off my soapbox and continue my lecture. "You should probably quite smoking those, there bad for your health."

"You should take you own advice. You know what is also bad for your health? Drinking massive amounts of alcohol. You should probably not drink so much next time, it's bad for your health." He responds with a smirk.

"Hardy har. I'm sorry about last night, by the way. I didn't mean to run out on you, I just didn't feel well and it got really crowded in the bar. Plus I had to get up early for this morning's orientation." I attempt to justify last night. Even I think that it's a lame excuse.

"It's fine. No big deal." He brushes off my apology and lights his cigarette.

I should just leave. I apologized, there is nothing more that I can do. I should leave.

_But you won't. Well don't just stand there, say something you idiot._ Inner bitch always resurfaces at the most inopportune times.

With Edward's lips wrapped around the cigarette, he takes deep drags before exhaling smoke. I have never found smoking attractive, it's a gross habit. So why do I want to rip off Edwards clothes right now? I need to snap out of this.

"Well I hope your girlfriend doesn't think I'm rude. It was nice of you to introduce me to her. I should get to know as many upper classman as I can." The hurt in my voice is evident. "Well, have a great day."

"Wait, Girlfriend?" he asks with a puzzled expression.

"Yes, girlfriend. Blonde… I mean Tanya." Holy shit I almost called her Blonde Bitch. "The girl you introduced me to last night."

He still looks baffled.

"Seriously, Edward? Your short term memory loss can't be that bad."

"No, I remember introducing you to Tanya, but I'm not dating her. I have never dated her. Our fathers when to law school together like 30 years ago. She's an old family friend."

"Oh." Is my only response.

"Bella, I don't have a girlfriend." His tone becomes more serious. "Is that why you left in a hurry last night?"

I suddenly become fascinated with my shoes. "Maybe."

He places his finger under my chin, bringing my head up so that our eyes meet. "I meant what I said yesterday, I would really like to get to know you. I'd like us to be more than friends." My heart skips a few beats.

"Why? No offense but you've know me for less than 24 hours."

_An incredibly hot guy has just expressed interest in you and you are questioning him? Good God! _

He places his hand on my cheek and sweeps away a strand of hair. "Honestly, you fascinate me?"

"Do I fascinate you in a 'Wow she is amazing' kinda way or is it more of a "She might be a good research project' kinda way?" There is a big difference between the two.

"How about a little bit of both?" He laughs. "Are you busy right now? There's this great coffee place down the street."

I glance at my watch and realized that it's already 2:30. I still have that five page paper to write for tomorrow and my dad is coming soon. "Actually, my dad is going to be in Seattle in a few hours and I have to write that paper."

"It's ok." He sound disappointed.

Well we can't have a disappointed Edward.

I reach up on my tippy toes and kiss his cheek. "How about a rain check? Tomorrow after orientation?" I leave before he has a chance to respond.

Right before I turn the corner, I glance back at Edward who has his hand pressed to the cheek that I kissed and a dazed expression on his face.

***(TJIO)***

As I reach my house, my purse begins to buzz frantically. I pull my phone out and see that I have 5 new message.

_Bella, where the hell did you go? We need to talk about what happened in class? – Alice_

_Do you think that ignoring my text messages will make me go away? Come one you know better than that. – Alice_

_I think that I might have found my soulmate… WE NEED TO TALK. – Alice_

_Your one and only friend is going through a crisis and I need your help. – Alice_

_IF YOU DON'T MESSAGE ME BACK, I'M GONNA TRACK YOU PHONE AND HUNT YOU DOWN. – Alice _

Not wanting to test Alice's self-control, I immediately text her back.

_Call off your blood hounds! I'm alive – Bella_

_Where did you go? One second you were giving the speech and then the next second you were gone. Jacob kept asking question about you by the way. – Alice_

Why would Jacob be asking questions about me? We barely even talked during the project.

_I'll tell you everything tomorrow. I've got BIG new. I want to hear all about you soulmate. TTYL – Bella._

My mother is organizing (aka destroy) my kitchen when I enter the house. I tell her about my day, minus the part about the hot boy. I'm not really sure how she would take it. It's better to keep it to myself. For now. After our conversation I head to my room and start on the five page paper.

Today I learned….

***(TJIO)***

"So how has orientation been?" My dad asks from across the table at Zeek's Pizza.

"It's been fine." I respond.

"Just fine? Try to tone down your excitement there, Bells." He lets out a burly laugh and looks at my mother.

"That's the same response I got over the last two days. I don't know what to tell you?" My mother smiles as she begins to tell my father about the trip here.

My parents divorces when I was three years old. My father loved the small town life, and my mother wanted to spread her wings and fly. Of course, you can't keep a free bird caged forever, so my mom moved us down to Phoenix and my dad stayed in Forks. I knew that they still loved each other, deep down I knew they always would.

My dad looks the same as ever. Brown hair cut super short, brown eyes same as mine, and a moustache that would make any 70's police officer proud. He is the chief of police in Forks, Washington, which is a little ways from Seattle.

"Well, I'm really proud of you Bells. I brag about you to all my deputies. You'll have to come and visit me, most of the guys at work think that I've made you up."

"Of course I would love to visit you dad. Maybe labor day weekend would be good."

"That would be perfect, I'll tell the guys." I can hear the excitement in his voice. "I'll fix up your old room, maybe get a bigger bed for you."

"Yeah I don't know if I would fit in that tiny princess bed anymore, dad." He rolls eyes at me and for the rest of the night our conversation is light and happy. We talk about old time, like the one time when I was eight and my dad shaved off his moustache on accident. I was so horrified by it that I told him to glue it back on. My mom starts laughing so hard at the memory that she can't control her snorting.

It's like we are a family again, just for this night.

I've completely lost track of time, it's already 7:30 and we have to leave for the airport to drop mom off. Dad pays the bill and we all walk towards the car.

As well pull up to the airport terminal, mom hops out and grabs her luggage out of the trunk. I stay in the car. Maybe if I don't get out and say bye, she won't leave.

_What are you four years old? Get your ass out of the car and say bye to your mom. You won't see her until Christmas._

I step out of the car and tears are already streaming down my face. I really don't want her to leave.

"Oh baby girl come here." My mom opens her arms up to me. "You going to do great. Charlie and I raised one hell of a girl. You're strong, smart and driven. I know that you can do this." She wipes away my tears and grabs her bags. "I'll call you tomorrow after I recovered from this crazy trip." She turns and walks toward the escalators.

"Love you, mom" I shout.

"Love you, Bella."

I stand in the same spot for a few moments.

"Come on Bells. I'll take you home." My dad leads me to the car and shuts the door after I've slipped in. The car ride to my home is silent.

Once I'm in my house and settled my dad asks if I need anything.

"Nope, I should be good."

"Ok well I have to head back. I have a shift tomorrow morning." He kisses my head and turns to leave. "I love you Bells. Call me if you need anything. Even if it's someone to talk to."

"Ok, Dad. I will."

And with that he is gone and I am all by myself. I lay on my bed and stare at the ceiling for what feels like forever. I can't go to sleep, I hate being in this house all alone.

Then I hear a faint noise coming from downstairs. It sounds like the guy below me is playing the piano. I lay still and listen for a few minutes before I can place the piece. He is playing Für Elise by Beethoven.

I slowly fall asleep to sound of an angel playing the piano.

***(TJIO)***

For the first time in weeks, I wake up with a burst of energy. Realizing that I don't have orientation until one, I put on some sweats and a t-shirt so that I can go for a run.

I start off slow, easing myself back into the processes of running. Soon, I have set a fast pace and I'm pumping my legs and arms to the song Titanium. Running for 3 more miles, I'm back in front of my house.

I jog up the stairs, into the house and make my way to the bathroom. Turning the water on, I strip off my clothes and grab the white t-shirt and boy shorts off my bed.

Right as I am about to hop, the shower head begins to sputter and then brown liquid starts to come out.

"Eww…. Gross." I start to gage as I turn off the water. I knew I should have emailed Esme yesterday.

I have a "kinda" date with Edward today and I cannot go looking and smelling like this. Maybe Esme's son downstairs can fix this. Hurriedly dressing in the white t-shirt and boy short, I sprint downstairs and ring the doorbell. After a few moments there's no answer.

I look at the driveway and his silver sports car is there, so I know he's home.

"Hello!" I begin banging on the door. "I live upstairs and I'm having a problem with the shower."

Suddenly, I hear a loud bang and then a rather loud "Fuck" come from inside the house.

"Hey! Are you ok in there?"

"Yeah, be there in a minute." A distant voice responds

A few more crashes and cuss words later, I decide to sit on the porch while I wait for crazy in there to come out.

Moments later I hear someone behind me.

"Bella?"

I turn around, and there in all his morning glory is my Adonis.

"Howdy, neighbor!"

**Don't hate me…. Please.**

**Reviews are welcomed, nice reviews are appreciated. **

**I will try and post before Sunday night, but I am a future lawyer so I could be lying. **

**I've been thinking about doing a few chapters from Edwards's point of view. What do you think? Give me some feedback.**

**Sincerely**

**-AliceInMyWonderland**


End file.
